epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Crank Yankers VS Sesame Street (Off-Season)
'Sup everyone and welcome to my very first Off-season! So yeah, you wouldn't expect something like this, huh? Anyways, as you all know, my second season will be in September, acording to my recent news and PROBABLY, not 100% confirmed, but there's a probability that there will be 3 Off-seasons until the first episode of S2 will be released. But yeah, let's get back to our thing. This battle features 3 characters from the American children's television series, Sesame Street: Big Bird, Grover and Oscar rapping against 3 characters from the American television show that features actual prank calls: Spoonie Luv, Special Ed and Mr. Birchum to see which one of the two puppets show will come on top: the children one or the adult one? Special thanks to Dragon not only for suggesting this battle, but also for guest starring as Sesame Street. Enjoy! Beat : Under Pressure ['''Note:' Spoonie Luv is red', Special '''Ed is purple, Mr. Birchum is orange, Big Bird is yellow, Grover is blue, Oscar is green, and when both teams are rapping together the text is regular.] Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Crank Yankers :' (starts at 0:22) Straight outta Comedy Central, we’re the Crank Yankers! Yay! About to spit against those Muppets, until they got nothing to say! The holy masters of prank calls, there’s no doubt we’re the best! So waste your time with your kids show, while we chill with Kanye West Hey guys, do you know that song of Oscar? Umm...I Love Trash? (Yay!) It’s exactly like your cast! Stupid and about turn to ash! So you animals better step back, cause when we’re gonna bring the heat You’ll be wondering how to get back to your silly cardboard Street! 'Sesame Street :' (0:44) Today’s battle is brought to you by the letter B! That stands for Butt-Kicking! Straight up from our Street I can easily beat these Crankers : Over, Under and Through! They’ll be so speechless they won’t even say ‘’How do you do?’’ Nobody but me likes you, cause your show is nothing but trash! And eventually like your show, your raps will simply just crash! It’s time that we must end this fight very quick and simple! Cause we even had your own creator on our show, Jimmy Kimmel 'Crank Yankers :' (1:05) Was that supposed to be a threat? You won’t last this second round! This will be like the Vietnam War, we’re about to shoot your rhymes down Yay! You’re so last Season with your old Sketch comedy! And except for Jim, your whole cast lack ass at puppetry! Let’s put this bird in an oven, playa! Then kick Up and Above the other two We actually give good laughs! And we’re still more talented than you Think you’re better? Compared to our flow, you’re not even equal Because you’re gonna fall more than Grover falls at helping people! 'Sesame Street :' (1:27) Oh My! These raps you spit can be any bitter, Why don’t you Follow The Bird that sets up on Twitter! We’re more mature than you, when we went through The Death of Mr. Hopper While all you do is make Cammie have orgasm over a broken computer! And nobody cares about you Special Ed, because you’re so dumb, While Spoonie here wants to give some "luv" to Mr. Bitch Cum! Cause we’re learning and burning, you’re clearly outclassed, Seems these three prank callers are gonna get fists up their ass! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (A phone rings and the logo responds at the call.) '''-UMM......HELLO? Special Ed : Did you saw my friend, Donkey Kong? '-.......' (The logo closes the phone.) '-RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!' Poll Who won? Crank Yankers Sesame Street Hint for the possible next Off-Season Category:Blog posts